


Hush

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Optimus are woken in the middle of the night by a tiny wail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt form my Wifu, always happy to write my OTP with adorable baby robutts

Ratchet was startled awake by the high pitched wail, all his senses jolting too full alertness, his mate also stirring beside him. He looked round, seeing a pair of bright sad optics gazing at him from across the room, a series of distressed warbles filtered through the air. The medic grumbled a little and made a move to get up, but he was halted by a large servo on his waist. He looked back to see Optimus rising form the berth.

“It’s alright Ratchet, I’ll tend to him.” The Prime said softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the medics cheek. Ratchet hummed, grateful for the offer and slumped back down onto the berth. Optimus smiled as his mate almost instantly fell back to sleep with a huff. The older mech had had a lot taken out of him the past week. With keeping the base up and running, the unexpected burden of carriage and the not so easy emergence. The poor doctor was exhausted. 

Optimus made his way over to the large crib, a touching gift handmade by Bulkhead. The little bot looked up at his sire and chirped, his arms raised. He was a always so desperate to be held and be near someone. The Prime reached down and plucked the tiny bot from his bed along with the patchwork blanket their human friends had given him. The sparkling cooed and chittered happily as the big mech wrapped him in the soft alien fabric and he nestled into this fathers arms.

Optimus quietly made his way back to the main berth and gently sat down. He propped himself against the wall so the sparkling could settle comfortably in his lap. The little one looked over at his dozing carrier and loudly bleated wanting his carriers attention. Optimus cringed as it jolted the medic back in to land of the living. His carrying protocols causing him to be highly sensitive to their sparklings calls.

“Hush, little one,” Optimus said softly, “Your bearer needs to rest.”  
“ ‘salright sweetspark,” Ratchet mumbled tiredly, slowly sitting a up and moving to lean against his lover. Optimus lifted his arm so the medic could snuggle into his side and rest his helm on his chest.   
“I’m sorry Ratchet, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I wasn’t really asleep…” Ratchet lied as he reaching down to stroke the little mechlings helm. The sparkling chrred happily and began to settle now having both his parents undivided attention. Within moments he was asleep, his little engine purring softly. 

“He is so precious…” Ratchet murmured, his blue optics both tired and full of joy.  
“He is perfect, my love.” Optimus agreed, running the tips of his servos along the new sparks back struts.   
“Our prefect… precious… little HotRod.” Ratchet sighed, closing his optics and succumbing to sleep once again, lulled by his mate and sparklings gentle and soothing engine sounds. Optimus smiled and he held his mate closer, continuing to stroke the tiny little life they had made in his lap. Sometime… the simplest things were the what made life worth fighting for


End file.
